


Make me

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, captain!tsukki, third year first years, tsukkiyama - Freeform, vice captain!yamaguchi, yama discovers he's a kinky fuck, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi,”</p><p>“Make me, Tsukki,” The defiant quip is enough to still the movements of the entire gym. Even Hinata and Kageyama stop dead in their tracks to see Yamaguchi staring at Tsukishima with an out of character glare, arms crossed and a firm set to his jaw. The sight was seemingly too much for some of the first years who were running around the court diligently prior, because a few turn away, looks of fear in their eyes. Their team mom had gone rogue. (In which Yamaguchi sasses Tsukishima, and the results are actually quite pleasant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,”

“Make me, Tsukki,” The defiant quip is enough to still the movements of the entire gym. Even Hinata and Kageyama stop dead in their tracks to see Yamaguchi staring at Tsukishima with an out of character glare, arms crossed and a firm set to his jaw. The sight was seemingly too much for some of the first years who were running around the court diligently prior, because a few turn away, looks of fear in their eyes. Their team mom had gone rogue. 

Kei feels a flush spread over his face and sputters at Tadashi. “S- shut-- ugh, you’re frustrating sometimes,” He growls, before turning on his heels and walking away. 

“Hey captain, trouble in paradise?” Kageyama chides as he walks past. Kei stops and grins at Kageyama. 

“Funny. I don’t remember you even making it into paradise,” He nods over to Hinata, who was making nonsensical noises of general excitement with one of their juniors, and that wipes the smirk off of Kageyama’s face. “Thought so. Now if you’ll excuse me, King,” He ducks his head and walks around the gym more, purposely avoiding Yamaguchi the rest of practice. 

“You’re not really mad at me, are you?” Tadashi asks with a pout as they walk home, glad the weekend had finally arrived. “I was just trying to be a bit more spontaneous; you like spontaneous, right?”

“No.” Kei answers flatly, reaching into his pocket for his key. 

“So mean, Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbles, entering Kei’s home and sliding off his shoes, 

“I try to be,” Tsukishima retorts, dropping his bag on the kitchen table. He grabs something out of the cupboard and stares at it with faint distaste before putting it back, grabbing his bag off the table and making his way to his bedroom. Tadashi can hear Akiteru typing away in his bedroom as he trails Kei, but dares not peek in to say hello with Kei’ mood so sour. As soon as Kei’s door is closed, it’s locked, and Kei has Tadashi pressed against it roughly, working at his tie as he grind down against his boyfriend’s hips. 

 

“Tsukki, so eager,” Tadashi giggles, but Kei’s cold glare stops him in his tracks and he quiets. “Tsukki?”

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Growls Kei, “And -- before you say it -- do not say ‘make me.’ Understood?”

Tadashi nods, and Kei attaches himself to Tadashi’s neck, sucking roughly at pale skin. Tadashi moans, and Kei starts working the buttons of their shirts. When Tadashi tries to help him, Kei grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, working their pants and underwear off with his one hand before pushing Tadashi onto the bed and finally strips him of his shirt. He then resumes sucking marks up and down his neck, leaving marks only in places they’d be easily covered, but sucking them hard and making them more vivid to make up for that fact. 

“Tsukki,” Tadashi moans, and Kei grinds down on his naked body. 

Kei growls, “Look at you, already so hard and all I’m doing is kissing you,” He says, “Pathetic.”

Tadashi doesn’t know what’s come over Kei, but he can’t say he doesn’t like it. It’s enthralling to be treated with such disdain for once, instead of the precious flower Kei usually treated him like. 

Kei reaches down to Tadashi’s cock and starts stroking it, slowly. Tadashi whimpers and tries to thrust his hips upwards, but Kei seems to have figured he’d do that because his other hand is pushing him back onto the mattress. 

“We’ll go at my pace, ok, Tadashi?” It wasn’t a question, but a command, and complies to his wishes and stops his useless, shallow thrusts, Kei hums and goes back to work, sucking marks on Yamaguchi and stroking him slowly, oh so slowly. 

“Tsu...tsukki,” Tadashi moans, and Kei stops his movements.

“Call me Kei, Tadashi,” He says after a thoughtful moment, and Tadashi instantly complies, whispering out a breath of a moan, Kei’s name falling from his lips. Kei starts up again, only to stop after a moment and turning to rummage through his dresser drawer. “I’m going to fuck you hard and slow tonight and you’re going to like it.”

Again, it’s not a request, it’s a command, and it sends a shiver down Tadashi’s spine. Kei returns his attention to him, a bottle of lube in his hands. He uncaps it, and squeezes some of the contents onto his fingers. 

Kei resumes kissing him, and moves his fingers to circle at Tadashi’s hole, teasing at it before slipping one in, bringing a loud moan From Tadashi’s lips. 

“K- Kei,” 

Kei hums as he moves his finger around, stretching him out so he can add a second, and a third. He scissors his fingers, stretching Tadashi as much as he could. When he pulls them out, Tadashi is a mewling mess, whimpering, begging to be fucked. 

“Seriously,” Kei scoffs, propping Tadashi’s hips up with pillows and positioning himself at Tadashi’s entrance. Tadashi wonders when he’d put a condom on. “Begging me to fuck you like the little slut you are. You really are pathetic.”

“I- I’m s- sorry--”

“Shut up.” Kei roughly thrusts inside Tadashi, cutting off his apology, and Tadashi moans loudly, back arching into it only to have Kei push it roughly back into the mattress. “Ah-ah-ah, I get control, remember?” Tadashi nods again, and Kei makes a satisfied purr, taking his time to slowly thrust deeper into Tadashi, pulling out and then ramming deep inside him again. He revels in the whining moans falling from Tadashi’s lips. 

“Kei…” Tadashi moans, and Kei leans forward to suck marks on his pale chest. 

“You thought you could get away with a little power-streak, huh?” Kei growls, nipping at the light skin, “Well how about I show you that that’s not going to happen; that no matter what, you’ll always be my pathetic little cockslut. How’s that sound, Tadashi?” 

“G- good, Tsukki-- Ah, K- Kei!” Tadashi’s chest screams at all the bite marks it’s receiving, and he has to remember Akiteru is in the next room, and could probably hear them, to refrain from doing so himself. Kei slows his thrusts, painfully slowly, as extra punishment for using his nickname. 

Yamaguchi whines, but allows Kei to do what he is. It feels nice. After a while, however, the relentlessly slow thrusts and no stimulation to his now neglected cock makes Yamaguchi a little needy. Eventually, he can’t stand it and pleads Kei to touch him. 

“Kei, please, touch--”

“No.”

“Please--”

Tsukishima scoffs, but abhors to Yamaguchi’s request anyways, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it slowly yet again. Yamaguchi moans at the sensation, and Kei grins menacingly, an idea seemingly popping into mind; he slows his pace once more, agonizingly slow, until he’s stopped altogether. Still sheathed inside Tadashi, he takes his hand away from Tadashi’s leaking cock, glaring dominantly down at the shorter boy as he takes his jaw in his hand, making him look him in the eye. “Are you going to sass me again, Tadashi?” 

“N- no.” Tadashi instantly replies, wanting to move things on. 

“‘No’ what?”

“N- no, Kei.” 

“Good.” Kei pulls out, and thrusts back in roughly, and Tadashi moans -- loudly -- neighboring party be damned. Kei glares at him. “Now shut up and let me fuck you.”   
“S- sorr--”

 

“Shut up.” Kei thrusts harder, and deeper, and Tadashi moans again. Kei, deciding this would become troublesome, shoves two fingers into Tadashi’s open mouth, muffling the noises coming from his boyfriend’s lips. Tadashi seems to moan even more with this, and Kei presses down on his tongue, nipping at his chest again. He can feel it heaving for breath in the ecstasy of the moment, and it feels great knowing he’s the one making his boyfriend to pant and moan and beg. 

Kei builds Tadashi up, until he knows he’s near orgasm, and just loses it. He thrusts harder, deeper, faster, all the while nipping at Tadashi’s pale skin and muffling his moans with his fingers, stroking him with his other hand. Tadashi comes with a loud moan around Kei’s fingers, and the scene is so erotic, it sends Kei over the edge a moment later, Tadashi’s name on his lips. 

Once out of his orgasmic high, he drops the act. 

He leans down, taking his fingers out of Tadashi’s mouth, and sliding his cock out from inside him, and captures his lips in a kiss. He speaks softly, between kisses. “I’m sorry,” He mumbles, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Please don’t hate me, I love you.”

Tadashi giggles against his lips, and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him close. “I love you, I’m not mad, I liked it, don’t worry.” 

Kei stops his incessant kissing to look down at his boyfriend. “You liked it?”

Tadashi blushes, and looks away. “Yeah. A lot.”

“Really.”

“...I like being shamed and called names, and...Yeah...” Tadashi says, biting his lip, and Kei shudders. 

“So I can do it again some time?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Kei grins, and lets his head fall onto Tadashi’s marked-up chest. “Maybe We could try it with someone watching next time. Would you like that?”

He’d like that a lot. “Yeah.” 

Kei nods. “Next time, then, we’ll invite someone else.”

Tadashi was looking forward to next time.


End file.
